


Sparked

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: kink drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Sparked

Every time the glass stroked him with featherlike touch, blue sparks jumped within, electricity prickling his skin.

"Something new," Viggo said, showing him the bulb like thing, and Sean, already tied to the bed, didn't object. He squirmed helplessly in his bonds, shrinking back involuntarily against the mattress with each jolt.

It was the unpredictability that did him in, every so often the touch lingered a little longer, in an armpit, on a tender nipple, and then Sean's body jerked in a mixture of shock and arousal.

Slowly, the hand moved down and Sean came, just as glass hit cock.


End file.
